A Skylark's Euphoria
by Princess Ramen-8018
Summary: No one likes Hibari. He claims he doesn't like anybody, but some parts of his body care to disagree. Gift fic for Henzie-sama! 18-masturbation, tonfa play, slight implied D18! Rated M for a reason!


_**A/N: Princess Ramen is back! I feel terrible having to bring back my return with a Hibari fic, because I'm not a Hibari fan…(Yama-kun and Gokudera FTW!)…but this is for my friend Henzie-sama! I hope chu like it! I feel sick…why Hibari? But I did make a fool outta him…ushishishi~! On to the fic!**_

**A Skylark's Euphoria~**

Hibari had to face facts: if he kept going on like this, no one will ever like him. Everyone had their special someone but him. Tsuna has Enma, Ryohei got with Haru, Lambo and Mukuro somehow worked it out too. Hell, even Yamamoto and Gokudera are an item. And he had no one.

Maybe he could use one of his disciplinary committee thugs to at least make him look like he has a chance. No...they'd just cling to him like some retarded herbivorous puppy. Maybe Hibird? No, bestiality is a sin and he'd commit suicide knowing that a carnivore, himself, is desperate enough to be with a herbivore of a different species entirely. It's a sickening thought, really. The Cavallone herbivore is always suitable. Yes, he's useless 90% if the time, but at least he's a herbivore of some kind of high degree...and not a bird, let alone any other species. He thought about the Cavallone intently, visualizing him perfectly. The sweet sun-kissed skin stretched across well-toned muscles. The tattoo etched along the length of his arm. His thick blonde tresses that cascaded about his face. The silky smooth tone of his voice. . .

Hibari reopened his unknowingly closed eyes. He obviously has too much time to think as he sits at top the roof of Namimori Middle. He is sickened at the fact that he's thinking of a poor excuse of a mafia boss herbivore. Has he lost his mental sanity or IS he a desperate as he thinks he is. Hibari, instead of realizing his obvious attraction to THAT herbivore of all things, shrugs off the whole thing as a sickness. Hibari figures that maybe taking down some herbivores sounds like something entertaining and decides to go for it. But as soon as he shifted himself to get up, he inhaled sharply. He looked down to see what had made him sound so herbivorous, and was very upset.

To his dismay, he had a full-on erection. Even worse, he got it from thinking of that Cavallone herbivore. Now Hibari was left on the school roof. He couldn't leave with a boner. Although people would never EVER make fun of him about it to his face, he can't take the risk of being humiliated behind his back. So he was pretty much isolated on the roof until he ridded himself of this frontal protrusion.

The wind whipped around him, and being at a high altitude made the breeze even colder. He didn't have many options...well he had two. One, he could leave and be silently humiliated and tortured until Kami knows when. Or two, he could reluctantly rid himself of the problem on his own. Hibari figured the second option would suit best. No one even comes to the roof if they knew he was there. Hibari carefully but swiftly undid his slacks, trying not hurt himself, which would be a shame if he did. (I'd find it hilarious, personally.) He elevated his hips slightly as he pulled down his slacks far enough to expose his erection and clear his taut butt. The wind whip lashed against his skin and Hibari shivered ever so slightly. Still clad in his boxer briefs, he took a light hold of his hard member. He gave out a small, nearly inaudible moan as he begin to stroke himself teasingly slow. The feeling of his own hardened cock throbbing in his hand felt awkward, but he continued to stroke nonetheless. His body began to heat up at his own touch (he's such a sexual narcissist.) as he used his free hand to undo his shirt, exposing a nicely toned, slightly pale body. His now-freed chest shivered as it rose and fell to his heavy breathing. The friction between his erection and his boxer briefs soon became a nuisance, and he slid his undergarments down to bunch up with his slacks. He took hold of his erection once more, but more firmly. He began to stroke himself at tempo of his slow heartbeat, little growls and moans falling from his thin pink lips. Hibari stroked slowly from base to tip, feeling the contour of his shaft with his palms and fingers and rubbing his thumb over the weeping head of his erection. The feeling of his own cock in his hand skyrocketed from awkward to amazing as he began to stroke himself faster to the beat of his quickening pulse. More delicious moans and uneven panting came from the skylark carnivore. His mind quickly became clouded, only focusing on his heartbeat and the motion of his hand. As his heartbeat sped up, so did his stroking and his vision slowly started to be as clouded as his mind. He closed his already narrowed eyes for a while, experiencing the thrill of his own touch without sight, but listening to the sound of his own panting and moans and the feeling of his hand on the sensitive organ. He opened his eyes to a slit as he felt his own body temperature rise, his heartbeat quickened, and his gut coiling with excitement. He stroked himself faster, no, as fast as he could, feeling his orgasm coming near. Shockwaves of pleasure ran along his spine at a dangerous yet pleasurable pace. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. There was a lump in is throat, he wanted to moan out so badly, but he had enough dignity not to do so. Just then an image of a shirtless a Dino Cavallone appeared in the back of his mind. He only donned a towel that hung loosely around the boss's waist. His exquisite body and the tattoos on him taunted Hibari to no end. He had finally come to terms with himself.

"C-cavallone...nnngh..."

With a chant of that herbivore crush's name, he came, the milky fluid spraying onto his chest and dribbling onto his fingers. Hibari panted, trying to come down from his euphoric masturbatory high. He had to sit there for a moment, his bottoms still hanging at his knees waiting for his pulse to slow...but it never did. His erection never went limp either. He was still horny. What was he to do? He just masturbated himself raw. Another idea drifted into his mind, but was he desperate enough to attempt it.

. . .Apparently so. . .

The carnivorous skylark brought to fingers up to his mouth and began to suck on them. He coated the thin, nimble appendages as much as his salivary would allow him to. He pulled them out of his mouth, turning cold against the wind, before bringing them down to the tight pink pucker between his asscheeks. Before the saliva could dry out in the wind, he plunged not one, but both of his coated fingers into his ass. Hibari grunted and winced at the feeling. Is this how a herbivore is? He hated the feeling, but he had to handle his assets. His ass got used to the feeling of the nimble fingers as he pulled them out and plunged them back repeatedly. The feeling became more pleasurable as he relaxed himself. He thrusted his fingers faster, coming to terms with the tightness of his own ass. He moaned out audible enough for only him himself to hear. He starts to bite his lip as he plunges his fingers in deeper and begins to scissor himself.

Soon, he became bored with his thin fingers. He placed his free hand down for leverage, his thumb grazing the cold metal of one of his tonfas. At this point, his dignity was gone, and all he wanted to do was come to an orgasm only a carnivore can have.

He picked up the cold metal weapon with his free hand, his other hand still thrusting fingers into his tight, moist ass. He took a hold of the tonfa by its handle and began licking the silver end of it, coating it in his sweet saliva. He figured the weapon-turned-dildo was lubed enough, so he finally pulled his fingers out. The ring of muscles in his ass twitched as he rid himself of his bottoms completely, exposing long, lean legs. He kicked the pile of clothing aside. Hibari bent his knees and spread his legs as far as he could. The cold air whipped around his twitching hole, some blowing into the pink twitching abyss. He pressed the metal weapon up against his stretched, pink pucker and shivered. With a bit more pressure applied, the tonfa entered him with an exhale of a breath. The tonfa was pushed further into him with continuous grunts of the pain from being stretched more, and groans from the feeling of being filled by something big.

As he felt the metal weapon went in as far as it could go within him, he let it sit in there, so he can adjust to its size. After a while, he took a firm hold of the tonfa handle and slid it out of himself and rapidly slammed it back in. A rather loud moan was elicited from his lips as he hit his prostate dead on. Hibari, tackling this kind of pleasure for the first time, was already seeing stars and was overwhelmed with the feeling of euphoria. He continued to pound himself with the tonfa. He no longer cared who heard him anymore, as he moaned lewdly and loudly.

His dignity, gone. His carnivorous intuition, in overdrive. His herbivorous motives, are being taken care of now.

The coiling gut in his feeling returned and it churned within him. Despite the cold weather, a thin coat of sweat covered his chest and matted his raven tresses to his forehead. In a desperate need of orgasm and release, he began to stroke his re-hardened cock with his free hand as he continued to pound and abuse his prostate and once-tight, pink pucker. His carnivorous abuse of his own body took a toll on him, as he looked for a good motive for why he did this when he scolds himself later. His herbivorous motives came over him, he needed to orgasm with cause. He allowed, or made rather, the image of the Cavallone cloud his mind, and the pleasure intensified.

The imagination no one knew he had took over. He envisioned that it was the Cavallone boss pounding mercilessly into him. He envisioned having his hair pulled by the klutzy blonde. He could see the demonic CARNIVOROUS look of Cavallone...and the HERBIVOROUS look on his own face. Without noticing it, he came hard. It squirted along his chest up to his chin. He panted, he was more tired than ever. His cock finally went limp, satisfied with the double orgasm. As he calmed down from his euphoric high once more, he buttoned his shirt, pulled back on his briefs and slacks, and shook his head to air out the matted hair back to its fluffy nature.

He stands up, about to leave for the disciplinary office bathroom to clean up more, when the tweeting of Namimori's school anthem resonated into the skylark's ears.

Hibird landed on Hibari's shoulder with a note attached to him. He took the note of his birdie companion and read it in his head.

The carnivore has become his own herbivore. -The 10th Boss (:

Hibari stood there stunned.

_**A/N: Which boss could it be? Ushishishi~! Sayonara, ne!**_


End file.
